The present invention relates to a game machine for playing a game in which game characters move in a three-dimensional space and an information storage medium suitable for such a game machine.
In the prior art, fighting games and the like adopt a two-dimensional action wherein movement of game characters is limited substantially in a two-dimensional plane. For example, as a player manipulates an operating lever back and forth, a game character moves back and forth relative to an enemy""s game character (or rightward and leftward on the screen). As the player manipulates the lever up or down, the game character jumps up or crouches.
In such a two-dimensional action type of fighting game, the offense and defense tend to be simple since movement of the game characters is restricted. Also, there is not such a concept that a player performs the offense and defense while obtaining an advantageous position over an enemy in a conventional two-dimensional action type of fighting game.
Therefore, the applicant has developed a three-dimensional action type of fighting game machine in which game characters can freely be moved in fight within a three-dimensional space, enabling the game characters to obtain advantageous positions for performing real, variable and complicated movements in defense and offense. In this three-dimensional action type of fighting game machine, game characters can be moved not only in horizontal and vertical directions, but also toward the depth and the front on the game screen. Thus, it is necessary to provide input means for moving game characters in the directions of the depth and the front on the game screen.
In this case, if a completely new input system is adopted, a player who is familiar with the operation of the two-dimensional action type of input system of the prior art has to learn a new operational technique. The player""s skill cannot be effectively utilized, and so the player tends to lose interest in the new three-dimensional action type of fighting game.
The fighting games usually require a complicated operation for offense and defense. If a new input system for moving game characters in the three-dimensional space is added, operation will be more complicated. It is thus necessary to provide a simple input system for moving game characters.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional action type of game machine which can realize a three-dimensional action of a game character through a simple input system and an information storage medium suitable for use therein.
To this end, the present invention provides a game machine for a game in which a plurality of game characters including. first and second game characters can move in a three-dimensional space specified by three axes, that is, first, second and third axes. This game machine comprises: action input means which has a plurality of input modes including first and second input modes and inputs an action of the game characters by changing an input mode; action-computation means for computing movement of the game characters in the directions of the first and second axes based on an input from the action input means in the first input mode, and for computing movement of the game characters in the directions of the first and third axes based on an input from the action input means in the second input mode; and image generation means for generating an image to be displayed on a display section based on movement of the game characters computed by the action computation means.
The present invention also provides an information storage medium including information for realizing the above-described means.
The term xe2x80x9cactionxe2x80x9d used herein is intended to include movement of the game characters.
The action input means may be any means if it can input two-dimensional directions on a plane specified by two axes, including a lever, a button, a mouse or the like.
The action input means of the present invention has a plurality of input modes including first and second input modes and can input the action of the game character by switching the input mode. In the first input mode, actions in the directions of the first and second axes can be inputted. In the second input mode, actions in the directions of the first and third axes can be inputted.
According to the present invention, a game character can freely be moved in a three-dimensional space by dividing the action of the game character in the three-dimensional space into motions on a plane specified by two axes, and by inputting these motions in each of the input modes.
Input of the directions of movement on a plane specified by two axes was adopted in the prior art game machines. So this can easily be understood by any ordinary player in feel. Since the action input means can input actions in the plural input modes, various actions may be inputted by less operations.
According to the present invention, thus, there can be provided a game machine in which any complicated action of a game character within a three-dimensional space can be inputted by combination of simple operations.
The action computation means may judge the input mode based on whether or not the time required to perform one operation in the action input means is within a given time period.
The information storage medium of the present invention may further include information for realizing the above-described feature.
The present invention does not require any special operating section for instructing the switching of the input mode since the input mode is judged based on the operating time. Thus, the game machine can have a simple input system for switching the input mode.
The action computation means may judge the input mode based on whether or not a predetermined operation is performed within a predetermined time period in the action input means.
The information storage medium of the present invention may further include information for realizing above-described feature.
The present invention does not require any special operating section for instructing the switching of the input mode since the input mode is judged based on whether or not a predetermined operation is performed within a predetermined time period. Thus, the game machine can have a simple input system for switching the input mode.
The first axis may be set based on a positional relationship between the first and second game characters; and each of the second and third axes may be set to be perpendicular to the first axis.
The information storage medium according to the present invention may further include information for realizing the above-described feature.
Setting the first axis based on the positional relationship between the first and second game characters means that, for example, setting the first axis based on the direction connecting the first and second characters.
It is usually difficult to know the positional relationship between the game characters moving in the three-dimensional space, but the player has to determine the direction in which the game character is moved in order to approach the other game character, for example. According to the present invention, by setting the first axis based on the positional relationship between the two game characters, it becomes easy to know the positional relationship between the game characters. In other words, when the first axis is set based on the direction along a line connecting the first and second game characters, the game character can approach the other game character by moving along the first axis.
According to the present invention, as described, a game machine which can be manipulated in a simple manner to move the game characters even if the player is not familiar with that game machine can be provided, since the positional relationship between the game characters can be easily understood by the player.
Moreover, the first axis may be set based on horizontal directions on the screen of the display section; the second axis may be set based on vertical directions on the screen of the display section; and the third axis may be set based on the directions of the depth and the front on the screen of the display section.
The information storage medium of the present invention may further include information for realizing the above-described feature.
Thus, there may be provided a game machine which can easily be understood and manipulated by a player, since the directions of movement on the screen are identical with the operational directions.
The image generation means may generate an image by switching data of motions based on the change of the input mode.
The information storage medium according to the present invention may further include information for realizing the above-described feature.
According to the present invention, images representing various actions of the game characters in the three-dimensional space can be generated without increase of the load required for computation, since the data of motions is changed based on the change of the input mode.
In the game machine of the present invention, a game in which the first and second game characters fight against each other may be played; the action input means may input movement of a game character in vertical, forward and backward directions including advance to and retreat from the other game character in the first input mode; and the action input means may input movement of a game character on a plane in the three-dimensional space in the second input mode.
The information storage medium according to the present invention may further include information for realizing the above-described feature.
The movement of the game character in vertical directions include jump and crouching, for example.
The two-dimensional action type of fighting game of the prior art has an arrangement for inputting movement of a game character in vertical directions including jump and crouching and movement in horizontal directions including advance and retreat relative to another game character on a game screen as a plane for moving.
According to the present invention, the input operation as in the prior art can be performed in the first input mode and the movement of the game character on the plane in the three-dimensional space can be inputted in the second input mode. Thus, the player can input movement of the game character by using the input mode for the two-dimensional action of the prior art and the second input mode.
Therefore, any player skilled in the conventional two-dimensional action type of fighting game can enjoy a three-dimensional type of fighting game of higher level, utilizing his or her skilled technique.
The game machine of the present invention may further comprise second action input means for inputting an action of a game character, wherein the second action input means inputs at least one of jump, crouching, attack and defense actions of a game character in the second input mode.
The information storage medium according to the present invention may further include information for realizing the above-described feature.
According to the present invention, the game character can perform at least one of jump, crouching, attack and defense actions while moving on the plane in the three-dimensional space. In the fighting game, therefore, the game character can perform its offence or other actions after ensuring the advantageous position by freely moving in the three-dimensional space. Thus, the present invention can provides a fighting game machine in which the game character can fight against the other game character after ensuring its advantageous position in the three-dimensional space.
The action input means may be a lever which can be manipulated at least forward, backward, rightward and leftward directions or can be manipulated pivotally.
By use of such a lever, the input can be performed in the forward, backward, rightward and leftward directions or in any direction through 360 degrees so that the game character can easily be moved in any specified direction.